My little Butterfly (Shikamaru x Oc lemon)
by dilos23
Summary: Drugs, alcohol, violence and sex. If you d need to describe this village you d use exact these words. To save this village Tsunade decided to make an alliance and send Shikamaru to the village. Of couse Butterfly, a citizen of that village, always gets what she wants and manages to seduce Shikamaru. Will they only stay friends with benefits or will they eventually fall in love ?


Drugs, alcohol, gamblings, violence and sex. If you need to decribe this village you´d use exact these words. Everyone is on his healthy mind would want to leave this village. Everyone is waiting to be saved. And lady Tsunade, the fith hokage, decided to save this village. This is why Shikamaru Nara, the laziest but also smartest shinobi of Konoha was send to this village. And then Butterfly layed her eyes on him for the first time, she got interessted in him immadiealty. He was so different from everyone else in this village. All the boys here were jerks, idiots and only wanted one thing from the girls. But Shikamari was different. He was smart and really good looking. He was calm and not so loud like the others. And he would always have the same, bored expression on his face. Butterfly wondered what expressions he could make. What noises he would let out of his lips. Yes Butterfly wanted the also just the only thing. She wanted sex. She didn´t like romance or love. No one ins this village did. Her mother had 7 children, including her. Only two of them were from the same guy. She loved to drink and and have sex. Her father was a gambling addicted no-good. If you would want to find him, he was 24/7 in the casino, playing with is no good-friends. And Butterfly was just like them. She loved to drink, play and have sex. She wasn´t always like this. When she was younger she would always work. She was one of the eldest of her siblings so she had no other choice. It didn´t matter what kind of job it was. Just the money was important. And it wasn´t important how much she got. Every ryou was enough for her. She would fly from one job to the next, just like a butterfly from one flower to the next. This is why everyone started to call her Butterfly. Everyone has forgotten her real name by now. It´s a suprise that she still remembered it. Some time she even started to do the dirty jobs as well. Giving one of the biggest jerks of the village a blowjob for some food wasn´t rare. And increasing her money with games wasn´t neither. But unlike her father, she was really good at that. She was smart. And she knew how to cheat without getting cought. And now she has a new job. Helping the Konoha shinobi. This was one of the first jobs she´d ever like.

The head of the village demanded to have dinner with Shikamaru, to talk about futher plans, so Butterfly needed to tell him. She knew exactly where she would find him. In the forest. When she found him he was about to get up. She told him about the dinner. Just when the two were about to go to the village again, Butterfly tripped and landed in the mud. First she was embaressed as hell but later she got an idea. She started to unbotton her dirty blouse, which caused Shikamaru to flinch.

„W-what are you doing?", he asked with a little blush on is face. You could bareley see it but Butterfly immadiealty saw it.

„I´m not going to walk around with dirty clothes", she answered simply. Shikamaru looked away and wante to continue walking. Butterfly, who was in her bra now, did the same thing and tripped again, this time on purpose. She landed on top of Shikamau. His eyes were wide and he made moves to get up but Butterfly wasn´t moving. Instead she just smirked down at him. She lovered her head and placed her lips near to his ear.

„I´ve taken interesst in you for a long time now, Shikamaru", she whispered causing him to shiver slightly. She chuckled and licked his ear. She felt a little bulge forming under her and with that she got him where she wanted him.

„Do you need help with you´re little friend here", she said and placed her a

hand on the bulge. He groaned quietly. Butterfly started to unzipp his pants, while leaving little kisses on his neck and collarbone. Shikamaru was panting now and didn´t know what to do. He never was in such a situation and he for sure never felt so aroused. When Buttefly managed to finally remove his pants and his boxershorts his member sprang free. She loocked at him amazed. She didn´t expect him to be this big... it was probably the biggest she´s seen till now. This made her even more exited about the situation. Slowly she started to stroke his memeber. Shikamaru bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out embaressing noises. Butterfly´s grip got harder and she moved faster. She looked up to see his face but he turned his head to the side and covered it with his arm. Butterlfly cursed quietly. She for sure was going to see his aroused face and hear his moans. She let go of his memebr, which caused Shikamaru to whimper slightly. This amused Butterfly and she gave his member a fast little lick. Shijkamaru gasped and quickly covered his mouth. Butterfly gave him another lick and another untill Shikamaru couldn´t hold it back anymore and let out a loud groan. His body was hot and sweating now. His member arched and and was begging for release and everytime Butterlfly would touch him or lick him his whole body would tingle.

„do you want me to put it in?", she asked while smirking. Shikamaru needed her so bad right now but he would never admitt it. He was smart enough to know what the bluenette wanted from him now. She wanted him to beg for to fuck him but Shikamaru wouldn´t do that. So he thought. But his memeber was arching more and more and pre cum was coming out of it. It was so embaressing for him to be so needy. She had him right in her hands. But of course he would get this excited. It was his first time after all. And Butterfly knew this and used it for her benefit. Butterfly took a little bit of hi tip in her moth and swirel her tongue around it.

„Ahhaaaa~".

„Come on Shikamaru just say the magic word and you will fell way better than this".

„Ahh...pl-please". Shikamaru couldn´t believe what he just did. He just begged this girl for her to give him a blowjob. He just played right into her hands. Butterfly took his whole pulsing memeber into her mouth and stated to swil her tongue around it again. With her one hand she stroked the area that wouln´t fit into her motuh while her other hand was massaging his ball. Shikamaru was a moaaing mess now. He couldn´t believe how talented this girl was. He knew that this for sure wasn´t her first time doing something like this. But he couldn´t care less. She was pleasuring him too much right now. When she started to suck on him Shikamaru finally lost it. He let all his juices out and groan loudly. Butterfly swallowed his delicous juices and whiped her mouth with her arm. She smirked satisfied and got up to leave a panting, swating and flushed Shikamaru on the ground.


End file.
